Prior to the present invention, the effectiveness of sprinkler systems in protecting against fire loss has been traditionally carried out by conducting full scale fire tests in which large quantities of real warehouse commodities are arranged in the same manner that they are stored in the warehouse and are ignited with the sprinkler system to be tested in place over the commodities. Since large quantities of real commodities are used for the test, the testing is quite an expensive process. As a result, there is a need for a system and method which will test the effectiveness of sprinkler systems in a more cost effective manner.